The Daughter
by alanark
Summary: Ava Parry is Pogue Parry's little sister. She attends Spenser Academy and soon their lives take many twists and turns. Caleb/OC . R
1. Chapter 1

one

Ava Parry wasn't an ordinary teenager. Well, to everyone else she was. She didn't do normal human things. She was, how do you say, a witch.

Now, it sounds weird because her older brother, Pogue, has powers too. The catch is that Ava has a different mother than Pouge. Ava's great grandmother was one of the witches killed in the Salem witch trials. The two powers from her mother and her father combined and made her. She was stronger, wiser, and more powerful than the four sons of Ispwitch combined. Sounds cheesy, but she was. Pogue and she were the only two kids from the Parry family. They also share the same birthday, only mere moths from becoming 18.

Ava is five foot, three inches and has long brown hair. She has clear brown eyes, with full lips. Her nails were always done and she mostly always wore designer clothes. She attends Spenser Academy along with the Sons of Ipswitch. She didn't get along with much girls, always fighting or getting in trouble. Pogue is her best friend and her worst enemy is love.

* * *

Senior Year. One day before class starts.

Ava was wearing all black. Black shirt, black leather jacket, black heels, her nails were white and her lips red.

She dropped onto the cliff on which the Sons were standing on, waiting for her.

"'Bout goddamn time!" Reid yelled.

"What did I miss?" Ava asked.

"Not much. We all just got here." Pogue said.

"Let's drop in boys." Reid laughed. "And Ava." With that, he jumped into the air and down the cliff.

"Reid!" Caleb yelled.

"Lighten up Caleb!" Tyler yelled before following Reid down.

"You goin' Ava?" Pogue asked.

"What? You scared, my baby big brother?" Ava laughed.

"Screw you." Pogue kissed her cheek before jumping off.

"You look... nice." Caleb smiled at Ava, getting a smile back from her.

"You think so? Did it just for you." Ava winked before flipping into the air and soon landing cleanly on the grass.

"Why do you always show off?" Reid asked.

"Don't like a challenge?" Ava responded. Caleb came right after her, dropping behind her. He was looking at her butt and clearly enjoying the view. "What are we waiting for, let's go ladies." Ava walked in the direction of the party. She was greeted by boys who knees would weaken when they saw her. Ava would merely smile at them. One boy went to grab her butt, but before that, she quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Is that the way to treat a Lady?" Ava asked. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk."

"Ok, I'm sorry." The boy cringed as Ava twisted it harder.

"Ava." Pogue caught up to her and pulled her away. "Stop being so reckless."

"Look there's Kate!" Pogue's head snapped up and smiled when he caught sight of his girlfriend. He left and went to Kate and Caleb came next to Ava.

"Must you kill someone every where we go?" He asked.

"Who was the last person I killed ?"

_Me_, He thought.

"I'm just saying." He pushed her with his shoulder and she giggled. "You really do look nice tonight."

"You too. I love the jacket. It will look better off, though." She winked. Caleb's mouth fell open before laughing.

Kate squealed when she saw Ava. "Ava!" She engulfed her into a big hug before introducing her to the new blonde girl. "Ava Parry, this is Sarah Wenham. Sarah, this is Ava. She's the _Daughter of Ipswich_."

Ava shook Sarah's hand and craned her neck. "Just Ava."

"You're Pogue's sister?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, the baby girl of the group."

"Why are you called the _Daughter of Ipswich_?"

"Well, you see, we have this secret band that was banned by the government-"

Kate cut in. "No! Their families were the five families that founded the Ipswich colony. Her and Pogue share the same father."

"Tell all my business, why don't you?" Ava shook her head at Kate.

"Sarah, this is Tyler Simms and Reid-"

"Garwin." Reid cut in. "Reid Garwin. Good evening."

"Good evening." Sarah responded.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her." Reid said.

"Reid, what the-" Tyler and Ava laughed.

"Caleb Danvers. You don't bring up my grandmother in any way." He shook Sarah's hand and smiled at her.

Sarah blushed and smiled. "Good... Sarah."

"Oh fuck. Here comes the queen bitch." Ava said turning everyone's attention to Kira Snider.

"Hey Caleb."

"Oh this bitch." Ava said.

"Excuse me?" Kira asked.

"You're excused." The group giggled.

"Kira." Caleb said.

"How was your summer?" She asked. Before Caleb answered, she turned to Sarah. "I'm Kira."

"I'm Sarah."

"Oh yeah! From the Boston public-"

"Bitch, stop." Ava said.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira." Caleb said.

Next thing, the jock asshole Aaron Abbot came next to Kira. "Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron shoved Caleb.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron." Caleb said.

"Of course you don't." Aaron responded.

"You posers make me want to to puke!" Aaron's friend said.

"It can be arranged." Ava said.

"Get your girlfriend, Danvers." Aaron laughed.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Ava said.

Then, this boy came over and got into it with Aaron. His name was Chase Collins, something like that.

Ava looked at Reid who smiled mischievously back at her. His eyes went coal black and just then, vomit came falling out of the friend's mouth onto Aaron.

"Oh, gross!" Aaron yelled.

"EVERYONE!" The Dj called. "Dylan called. The cops are coming from Old Dell road!"

"Well, time to go." Ava said.

"Let's go boys." Caleb said.

"Need a ride?" Kate asked Ava, as they quickly made their way into the woods and too the car.

"Nah, I'm riding with the boys."

"I could use one." Chase called.

"Hop in!" Sarah said, opening her car door. Kate, Sarah and Chase all rode together.

Ava walked to Tyler's hummer and climbed into the middle seat of the back in between Caleb and Pogue.

"My car won't start!" Sarah yelled.

"Let me take a look at it." Reid said, walking to Sarah's car.

"Reid!" Caleb yelled.

"We have to go!" Tyler yelled.

Ava saw Reid's eyes go black and Sarah tried again and her car turned on.

"Thank you!" Sarah smiled before getting in her car.

Sarah took off and Reid went right after.

"Fuck! Reid, they're behind us!" Pogue yelled.

"We gotta pull over." Caleb said.

"Sure! That'll get you into Harvard." Reid chuckled.

"Alright, what the hell. Cut across Marblehead." Caleb laughed.

"Step on it!" Tyler yelled.

"It's going to need all of us!"

Reid's eyes turned black, then Tyler's, then Pogue's, then Caleb's and lasty, Ava's did too.

"HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!" Reid yelled and then the Hummer simply went over the cliff.

* * *

Hello everyone! Let me know what you think. Like, follow and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

two

"You know," Ava said. "I don't think she's good."

Pogue laughed. They had just gotten back home to their father's mansion. It was two story, with eight rooms, nine bathrooms, living room, den, family room, lounge, foyer, all the fancy things. "Are you sure you're not jealous?"

"Jealous? Pshhh. Me? Pshh! Jealous?! Her? Pshhh." She laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe, you're interested in Caleb." Pogue started to down some water.

"Am not."

"Whatever you say, baby sister."

"What about that Chase Collins guy?"

"I want to kill him."

"He was checking Kate out. She was checking him out. Wink. Wink." Ava said. She was the only one allowed to mess with Pogue about Kate.

"Exactly what I said."

"Alright, tough guy. Go on up to bed."

"The hell? You're not my mom!"

"If you don't get your fucking ass!" She yelled.

"I'm going!" Pogue stomped up the stairs and too his room.

* * *

_**Flashback- 2 Years Ago. Mr. Parry's last birthday.**_

_December 20th_

_When the Father's of the different families birthdays came around, it was always a huge celebration. Gowns, tuxedos, champagne, dancing. Pogue and Ava had turned 16 November 12th. _

_She was standing in her room, looking out her long victorian style window that lead to sights of the many guests. She was wearing a silk robe, her hair was completely straight and she had bangs at the time. Her make up was daring red lips, smokey black and grey eye and black nails. She had two diamond bracelets and earrings on and her mother's diamond band holding a huge sapphire. She wasn't dressed and neither was Pogue. He was shirtless, just in his slacks, standing next to Ava. _

_"He's dying, isn't he?" Ava asked. Her eyes were glued to the guests walking in to the mansion. _

_Pogue sighed. "Yes." _

_"Soon?"_

_"Yes."_

_Pogue grabbed his shirt before buttoning it up. Ava walked into her closet and slipped on her gown. It was black, long sleeve, sheer lace. She walked out with her black, suede heels in her hand. _

_"Are these birthday celebrations really necessary?" Ava asked, sitting on her bed. It was king sized, with a four post headboard, covered in linen which flowed gracefully whenever the wind blowed._

_"He's the last man. Well, one of them." Pogue said. "What? You don't like feeling like royalty?" _

_"We have to have a party with over a hundred guests? Butlers?"_

_"Enjoy the extravagance."_

* * *

_Ava was standing at the top of the marble stair case, watching everyone greet each other. She slowly made her way down the stair case, her train slowly following behind her. _

_"Ava!" yelled a man. _

_**Oh, god no.**_ _She thought. _

_"We're the Pattersons!" The man was well dressed, in a tuxedo. "I'm Louis Patterson. This is my son, Jack."_

_"Oh?" She scanned the crowd looking for one of the boys._

_"I was wondering if my son could ask for you hand in marriage?"_

_"__**Marriage?**__" Ava was stunned. Ava suddenly felt a control go over her body. Jack's eyes were black, as he was also a warlock. Ava grabbed Jack by his throat before throwing him to the side. "You can escort yourself to the door."_

_Ava turned and ran into Caleb Danvers. My god, he was gorgeous. _

_"Dance?" He asked._

_She slowly nodded. He grabbed her hand before taking her to the living room, which was cleared for dancing. He slowly brought her into an embrace. "You look beautiful." Caleb said, looking into her eye._

_"Thank you. You look nice as well." Ava smiled._

_He smiled back before bringing her closer. "I could just-" _

Ava woke up by the loud shrill of her phone.

"Ava! Wake the fuck up!" Reid yelled.

"Yeah! Nicky's at 6!" Tyler shouted.

"Bye, Aaaaaaavvvvvvvaaaaa." Another yell from Reid.

* * *

**Anyways, REVIEW, LIKE, Follow! REVIEW! Haha thanks. SORRY FOR SHORTNESS BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

three

Ava was wearing denim jeans, black shirt, black trench coat, with black boot heels. Her hair was big and curly, her nails painted black, diamonds on her ears and burgundy colored lips. She walked out of the house and was making her way to her blacked out Range Rover. She opened her door and hopped in and started the car.

Nicky's was about a twenty minute drive away from her house. When she walked in, she greeted by the smell of alcohol and the many fellow students from Spenser.

"Started the party without me?" Ava sat down next to Pogue and the he seemed very tense.

"You look kinda, no, really hot." Kate said.

"Just for you baby." She winked at Kate earning a laugh from her and Sarah.

"Come with me to the bathroom?" Sarah asked Kate.

Once they left, Ava said: "We need to watch out."

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked.

"I feel weird."

"As in?"

"I feel like too much power is in just one place." She looked around and saw Caleb walking in.

Caleb kept his eyes on Ava once he walked in. Her hair fell around her beautifully. She looked really engaged with what Pogue was saying.

Ava sighed. "I don't think we're alone."

"Shh. We don't want to worry Caleb."

"Speak of the devil." Ava said, when Caleb made it to the table.

"Caleb!" Sarah said. She quickly made her way from the bathroom. She hugged Caleb. "Running errands with you was fun today."

Ava gained a stupid look on her face. Errands? She got up and went to Tyler and Reid with Caleb's eyes burning a hole in her back.

"Hello Boys." Ava greeted them.

Tyler kissed her cheek before turning back to the pool game.

"Betting?" She asked.

"Just for fun." Reid winked.

Ava turned to see Caleb wrapped in a conversation with Sarah. Pogue walked over to them.

"I still think your jealous." He poked Ava's head. Ava shook it.

"Nah."

"Would you look at that?" Reid pointed to a waitress who was bending over the counter.

"Blue, cotton." Tyler said, slamming a $20 bill.

"Pink, lace." Reid added a 20.

"She hasn't worn underwear since she was 12." Pogue threw in another.

They looked at Ava.

"I'm not betting to see if one of the town hoe's is wearing underwear."

Reid shrugged. "Fine." His eyes burned black to reveal that Pogue was right.

"Thanks, boys." Pogue winked.

Ava laughed before walking back over to Kate and them.

"Our familes are real close," Caleb was talking to Sarah. "Like brothers."

Usually, he says sister too. Ava thought.

"Must've been nice." Sarah said.

Caleb looked up to Ava walking over and took a double-take.

"I'm going to go check on the others." Caleb quickly stood up and went to Tyler and Reid.

Aaron Abbot and his gang had joined them.

"We were all having fun and now we're watching them have fun." Sarah said.

"Boys." Kate responded.

"Give me a quarter." Sarah demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Kate handed Sarah a quarter and she made her way to the jukebox and changed the song. Nicky's erupted into a dance and Sarah pulled Caleb too her. They basically started having sex on the fucking dance floor.

Chase Collins entered and greeted Ava and Kate.

"BLOW ME!" Reid yelled.

"Let's take it outside!" Aaron shouted back.

Ava rushed over back to them. "What now, girls?"

"I made the combo shot and this dick head bet that I couldn't but I did." Reid said.

"I ain't giving you shit." Aaron pushed Reid. Ava got in the middle and pushed Aaron.

"Pogue, get my jacket!" Caleb yelled. Pogue threw Caleb his jacket.

"Ladies, take this outside!" Nicky yelled.

Aaron scoffed and took off with his crew. The daughter and sons went outside to the back.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked.

"It was a game!" Reid answered.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Tyler said.

"Stop being such a pussy!" Reid shouted.

"When will you get it?! It's addictive, you moron!" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb, it was a game." Ava cut in.

"No, he risks exposing all of us." Caleb replied.

Reid threw a ball a power at Caleb and Caleb threw one back, causing Reid to fly into a stack of old beer bottles.

"Really?!" Caleb yelled. "My powers greater than yours!"

"Not until you ascend!"

"Stop." Ava rushed to the middle of them and cut Caleb's power off before throwing it at him and then to Reid. "I'm stronger than both of you. Get it through your dense heads!"

"He's using his power to much!" Caleb shouted.

"I fixed her car, big deal!" Reid came back.

"I'm talking about later!" Caleb bellowed.

"I didn't use later!" Reid pushed the bottles off of him before bumping into Caleb and going back inside.

Tyler shook his head before following Reid.

"Reid didn't do it." Ava said.

"The hell he didn't." Caleb responded.

"Why are you so quick to blame Reid?" Pogue asked.

"Who else would've done it." Caleb shot.

"Reid's dumb, but not that dumb to kill someone." Pogue said.

"Besides," Ava said. "I don't feel safe around here anymore."

Caleb shook his head. "Can't believe you just rebounded my own powers onto me." He scoffed.

"Don't ever underestimate me."

Caleb walked back inside.

"I really don't like Sarah." Ava walked back in with Pogue. Caleb was standing next to Sarah, looking like he was about to leave. Ava rolled her eyes before walking out with Pogue.

"You think?"

"No." Ava sighed. Her eyes burned black before hearing Caleb's car engine sputter then shut off.

"Why?"

"Because." Ava kissed Pogue's cheek before getting her Rover and leaving.

* * *

Sorry 4 The Wait. Lol. But leave reviews! Thanks everyone. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

four

Ava groaned when her alarm went off.

First day of school.

Great.

Pogue was already awake. He was in uniform with his tie untied around his neck and his jacket on the counter when Ava came out dressed.

Her uniform consisted of a white button down shirt with the plaid skirt and matching tie with the Spenser Academy jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail, simple make up on her face with nude lips.

"Another year." She groaned as she took the coffee mug he offered her.

"Let's make it a great one." He mocked Provost Higgins.

Ava laughed before taking a sip from her coffee. She looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not stupid. I know you and Caleb got a darkling."

Pogue froze. A darkling was basically dark magic. Something only a foe will send someone. "How did-?"

"I got it the exact night he died. Didn't say anything."

"Ava, that's something you need to tell us. Especially me. I'm your brother, I have to protect you." Pogue tied his tie.

"I wasn't scared. We have an enemy now. And Caleb thinks its' Reid." Ava dropped her mug in the sink before popping a piece of gum in her mouth. "Good breath for a good smile."

Pogue laughed. "Ready?"

Ava grabbed her keys and jacket before following Pogue out. She locked the door before walking to the Rover. "West unit to park?"

"First class is in the West, so yeah." He opened the door to the passenger side while Ava got in the driver's side. She put the keys in the ignition and drove to Spenser Academy.

_For another educational year._

* * *

Ava parked in the West unit and saw Reid, Tyler and Caleb waiting for them. She turned the car off and slipped her jacket on before getting out. She tucked in her shirt while walking to the boys.

"Do we have the stupid welcome back speech shit today?" Reid asked.

Tyler looked at his watch. "5 minutes."

"Let's go." Caleb put his jacket on while watching Ava walk over.

"Ready?" Pogue asked. They all walked together on a straight line like they usually did. Ava in the middle, Pogue to her right, Caleb to her left, Tyler next to Caleb and Reid by Pogue. People would stare while girls drooled over the boys. It was like a movie when they had a slow-mo bit, while the crew had extremely serious faces and when they got to the entrance it sped up and Ava walked in first with her pony tail swinging and her breasts popped a bit. Caleb followed, then Pogue, Tyler then Reid.

They walked into the auditorium where everyone was standing and chattering waiting for the Provost.

"Hey, Caleb." A girl waved.

Caleb did a head nod while the girl blushed furiously.

"Caleb still has it." Pogue joked.

"Ava!" This boy called. He basically ran-walked to her. "I didn't know you'd be coming to Spenser."

Pathetic attempt, Caleb thought.

"Aha. Why wouldn't I come back?" Ava asked.

"Ah. Yeah, um. Here's my number. If you ever want to hang out this year. Heard no one's snatched you yet." He winked before handing her a slip with his number on it.

Vince was written on it. Caleb snatched the number before throwing it in the trash. "You don't need that."

"Caleb-" Ava started.

"Stop." Pogue said. Ava rolled her eyes before following the line down to sit. Reid, Pogue, Ava, Caleb, and Tyler. You would never see them out of order.

Provost Higgins cleared his throat. "Welcome students! Welcome to another year at the wonderful Spenser Academy."

Reid groaned, earning laughs from the students.

"Ah. Glad to see you're back, Mr. Garwin."

Reid threw up a peace sign.

Higgins cleared his throat again. "As I was saying, for anyone knew to Spenser Academy, please stay behind to receive your class schedule as changes were made since the summer. Also, our Welcome Committee will be glad to help anyone find their classes and such. This year our North unit will be under construction as everyone knows a tree fell during a storm."

The group looked at Reid who winked. "Sorry."

"...meaning that lunch has changed. As long as you have a pass, you may leave. You can purchase those from the Welcome Committee. Identification cards are too be on your person at all times. Don't have to be worn, but ready to be presented if needed..."

"Shit, I lost mine." Tyler whispered.

"Sucks for you." Ava kissed her's.

"Get ready for another wonderful educational year, Spenser students. As your faculty and staff is ready to present you with it! Now, everyone onto class."

Students started to chatter again while walking to class.

* * *

"First days are such a drag." Ava said sliding her I.D on the inside of her jacket.

"Well, see you guys later." Reid sais. Tyler, Pogue and Reid had first together and Caleb and Ava were stuck together all day... Every day.

Ava and Caleb walked into their science class and sat next to each other. To much of Ava's dismay, Sarah was in there. She waved at Caleb and Caleb waved back, but still took the initiative to sit by Ava. Sarah frowned.

Their teacher, Mrs. Weaver, walked in wearing a suit and disgusting make up. She remarried almost every year and has 7 kids. Crazy hag. She called attendance then started handing out pieces of paper. For the rest of the class, she let everyone converse among each other.

"Why'd you throw the paper away?" Ava asked.

"You didn't even know the guys' name." Caleb responded.

"I don't bother you when you're with Sarah. What if I wanted to get to know Vince?" Ava asked again.

"You didn't."

"You swear you know me."

"I do know you." Caleb looked around and saw Sarah staring at them. "Besides, it's not like that with Sarah."

"Whatever. You ran errands with her. I'm not stupid." Ava said.

"Can't hide anything from you, huh?" Caleb smiled.

Ava smiled back and Caleb's slowly faded away. _Beautiful_, He thought.

"How are you holding down the fort?" He asked.

"I've been holding it down since I turned 13." Ava poked him.

Caleb laughed.

Sarah got up and walked over to them. "Hello Caleb. Ava."

"Ru-"

Caleb quickly cut her off. "Hi, Sarah. How do you like Spenser so far?"

"It's different."

"It's a big change from public to private." Ava cut in.

Sarah grit her teeth.

"Bell rings in 10 seconds." Ava smiled. 10 seconds past and soon the bell rang. Caleb and Ava laughed before walking out to meet with the other Sons.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the Parry's house after school.

"So, Ava saw the darkling too?" Caleb asked.

"That's how we know it couldn't of been Reid. That only comes from a foe." Ava said.

"CLEARED!" Reid yelled.

They laughed.

"So, who sent it?" Tyler asked.

"That's the hard part." Pogue added.

"Sit down ladies, I got it." Ava smirked.

* * *

How was it? Leave a review


End file.
